My Last Sunset
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Summary: Tori is diagnosed with a terminal illness. After another doctor visit, she learns that she's closer to death than she thought. Her family tries make sense of this and she doesn't know what to do with herself.


**Summary: Tori is diagnosed with a terminal illness. After another doctor visit, she learns that she's closer to death than she thought. Her family struggles to stay strong for her sake, and she's just trying to make sense of all of this.**

 **One Shot**

 **Part 1**

Dean held Tori close while they walked inside of their house. He almost didn't want to let her go. Roman asked, "What something to eat? Drink? Wanna watch tv?"

Tori muttered, "No." and went out on the patio. The sun was setting and the beach looked beautiful. The sun made the sand turn a interesting shade that she couldn't pinpoint. She sighed then coughed shortly afterwards. There were a lot of things she didn't know, and probably would never get an answer for. Tori walked over to the beach and sat in the sand.

She hadn't done anything with her life. Sure, she was famous and considered one of the best professional wrestlers ever, but she felt like she was missing something. She accomplished a difficult dream job. It was amazing because she usually said things and never put forth the didn't even listen to the doctor as he discussed everything with her. She didn't need details. The big picture was that pretty soon, she'd be dead.

No more WWE, no more Dean, Seth or Roman. No more Jake, Ryan, Miranda or Eden, her children...

When her sister died, her husband put their kids into Tori's custody before he died days later. A tragic car accident gave Tori four kids to take care of. She promised herself that she'd be the best mom possible. Now, she was the worst. Tori felt like she was abandoning everyone...

Roman and Seth had already explained to the eldest kids: Ryan, Jake and Miranda, what was happening to Tori. Ryan and Miranda took it better than expected, Jake broke down and stormed into his room.

Dean was in the kitchen, drinking a beer while watching TV. It was Tori's favorite show: The Walking Dead. At first he thought it was stupid, but over time grew to love it as much as Tori did.

Tori entered the house and saw Seth playing on the Xbox. She asked in her raspy voice, "Can I join you?"

He nodded and tossed her a controller. She muttered while they were playing, "I'm going to miss this.."

He smiled sadly, "Getting your ass handed to you by me?"

She chuckled, "Yeah."

Seth hugged the auburn-haired woman he loved so much. Seconds later, they were both crying. She mused, "I always loved your vanilla shampoo. When we hug, I secretly sniff you."

He chuckled, "It was never much of a secret though."

She sighed and stood up. "I think I'm going upstairs to take a nap."

"Okay, I'll be up soon."

When she entered, Roman was in her walk-in closet. "Ro?"

He was sitting on the loveseat. "I remember you had that birthday party and you fought Eva, then Scott tried to kill you... We almost lost you."

She smiled, "I remember that."

"Why are you smiling?"

"I dunno, I feel like from now on I should live each day like its my last. Just in case treatment doesn't work. I want you to remember the good things about me, how you made me smile.."

Roman joked, "Does Dean know I make you smile?"

"You make both of us smile, so there shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

 _Tori sat down across from her friend, Melissa. "Why am I here again?" The pilot, as usual, mentioned that the plane would land soon._

 _"Your time is very soon, Tori. With the state you are in now, everyone will be devastated."_

 _"What do you mean?" Melissa thanked the woman who gave her the wine._

 _"I'm not allowed to be specific. We have been here enough times to know that. We were close Tori. I left my life a complete mess." She stared out the window. "Its a crappy feeling. Don't be like me."_

 _The plane landed, and Melissa said as she stood up. Don't take too long. I miss you and need a friend on the side. Y'know?"_

Tori was surrounded by darkness. She felt her soft blankets beneath her and opened her eyes.

The sun was just starting to peak through the clouds and through her balcony doors. She rolled over and realized she was in bed, alone. Her door swung open and Jake entered. He felt his stomach twist at how sick she looked. Her skin was pale and lifeless, she had dark circles around her eyes, and she lost weight.

"I-I brought you your meds and your soup." He sat the tray down on the nightstand.

"Thanks."

Jake turned to leave and Tori rasped, "Wait." She patted the bed. "Sit down."

"I know this isn't easy. I know you're feeling hurt, betrayed, and angry at once, but don't sit around upset. We all just have to accept the truth: I won't be around much longer. Don't be all sad for me. Stay strong like I know you will." She smiled at little. Jake smiled back and left.

* * *

Days passed, and Tori had the same recurring dream. Her dead friend, Melissa, giving her different bits of advice on her final days.

After two weeks, Dean noticed a shift in her behavior. She was more depressed and sad than ever. He saw through the act she put on for their family.

Tori was sitting on the balcony when Dean sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "Why'd you ask?"

"You haven't been the same. This isn't a Tori I want to remember."

She ignored his concern completely, and said, "Have sex with me." Before he could respond, she removed his shirt. She kissed him and realized she didn't have that type of time. Instead, she said, "Watch the sunset with me." and curled up on his chest.

Dean watched as the sun began to disappear. The beach was a hue of orange and it calmed him. "I see why you like this so much. Who introduced you to watching the sunset?"

"Tori?"

"Tori... Are you sleep?"

"Tori!"

Melissa's final tip was to have a memorable depart...


End file.
